


Flirty Outfit

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Gen, Painting, because I need to stop painting him with the same skin colour as Prompto, now with brown!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: Noctis in a dress.





	Flirty Outfit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> Because Lita wanted to see Noct in a cheongsam.
> 
> Fun Fact: there was originally way more studs and zippers and skulls on this but I thought it was too Extra™ (even though his game outfit is easily 10x more Extra haha). He got to keep his glove and boots tho because I like to imagine him stomping around in the swamp chasing after frogs in this dress XD
> 
> Rebloggable version on [my Tumblr](https://r3zuri.tumblr.com/post/169198435780/flirty-outfit-colour-version-for-marmolita-who).

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the two of you that might be interested:
> 
>  **Paper:** 10 x 7 cold-press Winsor  & Newton Artists' Watercolour paper  
>  **Paints:** Daniel Smith, Winsor  & Newton Professional Watercolours  
>  **Skin Colours:** Burnt Umber mixed with Brown Madder mixed with Payne's Grey, with a glaze of Burnt Sienna over top, and Moonglow for shadows.  
>  **Dress Colours:** Lunar Blue, Hematite Genuine, and Lamp Black  
>  **Hair Colours:** Payne's Grey, Indigo


End file.
